


Kick It In

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Series: Alpha/Alpha Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gift Fic, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the morning after {<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015049">not what I expected</a>: <i>Dean and Castiel meet in a bar not looking for their soul mates, but they find each other and are intoxicated by each other's scent, knowing they are meant for each other. Everything is great until they get to the bedroom and SURPRISE they are both Alphas.</i>}</p><p>A gift to the writer of the original story, Valyria, and an excuse for me to write gratituous porn.</p><p>The title was taken from a Simple Minds song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick It In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valyria (Vayria)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valyria+%28Vayria%29).
  * Inspired by [Not what I expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015049) by [Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan), [Valinde (Valyria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde). 



Cas rolls out of bed the next morning, tired and sore with dried come and olive oil and—what the fuck—feathers all over his body. He’d wanted to stay asleep, curled around Dean, but his stomach is feeling nauseatingly empty which means that he needs to eat. Especially if they’re going to do this again today.

He groans as he stumbles into the bathroom, leaving Dean sleeping in his bed while he tries to wash up as best as he can. In the end he refrains from plucking all the feathers off his skin, and instead pulls on a shirt and pair of sweatpants before wandering into the kitchen.

Cas takes some time to text Gabe that he won’t be in today—he and Balthazar won’t mind, they’ve been rooting for Cas to find his mate since he was sixteen, and they’ll likely grab the opportunity to go out and get wasted.

He puts a pan on the fire and takes some eggs from the fridge, and when he wants to grab the cooking oil he realizes—growing a little warm at the memory—where they’d used it for last night. Instead Cas grabs butter and lets it melt before breaking the eggs into the pan. 

They’re sizzling on the fire and he’s about to put some bread in the toaster when he suddenly smells Dean, overpowering his senses in a way that makes him want to run back to the bedroom and forgo all clothing or food. He doesn’t, and Dean’s scent grows stronger as he joins Cas in the kitchen.

“Smells good,” Dean tells him, his voice hoarse as he comes to stand behind him. His arms are firm around Cas’ waist and Cas leans back into the touch, however briefly, before lowering the fire under the eggs. 

“Hey,” he says, and then Dean’s pulling down the neck of his shirt, pressing a kiss to the mark in Cas’ neck with a possessiveness that makes him shudder. “We need to eat first, Dean,” he groans.

“Mmm,” Dean hums, and Cas can feel his half-erection pressed against his butt—which is really distracting and enough to feel the hot stir of arousal himself. 

“No, really,” he says, walking backwards until Dean’s pushed against the table and turning around. He kisses him briefly, Dean’s scent already making him feel light-headed, and he presses down his instinct to just take him, right here.

“Okay, okay,” Dean sighs as Cas steps back. “But after that I get to fuck you.”

While it’s true that Cas hadn’t minded it half as much as he’d expected, he doesn’t want Dean to fuck him. “I’d rather fuck _you_ instead,” he shrugs, turning back to the eggs. They are turning brown along the edges but the yolks aren’t as hot as he’d like yet. The toaster pings and the bread jumps up—Cas leaves it in while he carefully breaks the yolks and spreads them over the egg whites to let it set.

He hands Dean a set of cutlery and a glass of OJ, pouring some for himself as well and shoving the bread onto the plates before laying an egg over his own and Dean’s toast.

“No butter?” Dean frowns with the egg in front of him.

“The eggs were fried in butter,” Cas tells him with his eyebrows raised and Dean colors, just a little. 

After that they both eat in silence, as quickly as possible—especially when Cas finds Dean’s legs pressed against his own. It doesn’t help that Dean’s only wearing a pair of boxers—Cas’ own, in fact—and that he didn’t wash up at all.

When he’s done eating, Dean is already staring at him hungrily, his scent multiplying in the air and Cas needs, his mouth already watering and his cock twitching in his pants. He’s feeling dizzy on it, but he’s got enough sense left to know his bed is a mess and he doesn’t want to get back in there unless the sheets are changed.

When he gets up Dean does too, pressing a bruising kiss against Cas’ lips before yanking his shirt up over his head. Cas lets him, lets Dean kiss his jaw and bite at his shoulders and pecs, thankfully not as hard as he bit Cas’ neck last night.

Then he’s stepping out of his sweats so he can rub up against Dean, press his cock against the soft swell of Dean’s stomach while he’s balancing himself on his toes before Dean is pulling down his own underwear and presses their cocks together, his hands on Cas’ ass.

“You wanna take this to the bathroom?” Cas asks in between kisses, and Dean nods.

They sit down in the tub to reduce the risk of slipping—Cas would rather not die halfway through sex with his mate—and they leave the tap running as Cas grabs the shampoo. Dean tries to slap his hand away and he does manage to lie down on top of Cas, but then Cas pours the soap onto Dean’s back and slips his hand down through it. Dean keeps straddling Cas, his bites coming faster and his struggles harder, but Cas braces himself with his legs pressed against the sides of the tub, and manages to slip his fingers against the tight ring of muscles.

That’s the moment that Dean gives in, sighing and going pliant as he tells Cas, “Didn’t think I’d let you do this again this soon,” but Cas just moans and bucks up his hips. 

The angle at which he’s got his fingers in Dean is a bit awkward, but then finally Dean decides to become a little more accommodating by kneeling over Cas so he can reach between Dean’s legs, instead of around. “Only if you let me fuck you again later,” Dean pants and Cas is so blindingly hard that he can only think, _fuck Dean, fuck Dean, fuck Dean_ , that he can only nod.

Finally, Dean seems to think he’s ready—Cas can’t tell anymore, with the way Dean’s squeezing his fingers with his muscles, and soaps up Cas’ dick. His knot is already swelling a little, anticipation buzzing through Cas’ body, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind as he lowers himself all the way onto Cas’ dick.

Cas moans as Dean starts to ride him, up and down and back up, fisting his own erection as the flush that’s on his cheeks spreads all the way down to his chest. Even his thighs are blotched pink and Cas loves, loves how desperate Dean is for his climax, the way he’s never seen an omega outside of heat get. He’s pretty sure that he’s coming off equally desperate, pushing up into Dean as the water sloshes over the edges, his hand trembling as he scrambles for the tap so he can turn it off.

Then his fingers are digging into Dean’s hips, urging him on and Dean listens, fucks himself so hard that Cas thinks he’s going to pass out from how good it feels. He wants more though, more than what they did last night and he’s lying in a pool of water that’s pleasantly warm, and then he’s pleading, “Let me knot you, please, let me _knot you_.”

Dean sounds like he’s sobbing even as he’s moaning and Cas manages to push himself up a little, swatting away Dean’s hand and wrapping his own fingers around Dean’s dick. 

“I wanna knot you, Dean,” he repeats and Dean leans forward, one of his hands finding the mark on Cas’ back again. 

“Okay,” Dean whispers, “okay, okay,” rocking back and forth now as Cas pours shampoo onto his stomach, using it to slick up the heavy knot at the base of his dick. He hasn’t come yet, so it’s not completely swollen yet, meaning that Dean should be able to take him in.

And he does, leaving Cas gasping and trashing as Dean clenches around the sensitive skin. Dean is staring down at him, his hands on Cas’ chest as he rolls his hips sideways. He looks, for all intents and purposes, like a desperate omega eager for a knot. 

Cas surges up again as he comes, finally, blindingly. His entire body is shaking and he thinks he hits his head on the side of the tub but he can’t be sure, because all he sees is stars and all he hears is the rush of his own blood in his head. When he comes back down, his knot has started to swell and Dean is looking down at him sheepishly, his dick twitching in his hand as he continues to stroke himself, although there’s a puddle of come on Cas’ stomach.

“Didn’t think I’d like this,” he confesses, but his scent is sweeter and lighter and the heavy musk of arousal has faded a little, even if Cas can still scent Dean’s come—obviously.

“Didn’t think you’d be able to take it,” Cas groans, his thighs trembling a little because Dean is shifting a little and he’s pretty sure that—yeah, his balls contract and he fills Dean up again, gasping for air as it feels like he’s coming all over again.

Dean shudders, leaning back his upper body as he presses his fingers around his own knot—he’s still hard, and that’s something Cas has _definitely_ never seen on an omega—and then spills over Cas’ stomach again. 

When they’ve caught their breath again, Dean helps Cas sit up so their upper bodies are pressed together, however awkwardly. He turns on the shower spray again while Cas buries his nose in Dean’s neck, licking at the skin because he’s still irresistible. 

The water is warm when it flushes between their bodies, and it washes away most of the excess soap. They have to stop occasionally, when Cas is flooding into Dean again and sets Dean off in return, marking each other back and forth until finally Cas’ knot has slinked enough to pull out. Dean grimaces a little, and Cas doesn’t blame him for it. He can’t imagine feeling a knot inside of him will be pleasant, beyond the psychological aspect of being so close to his mate, never mind having it pulled out. 

It’s only after that they’re able to actually wash themselves. Dean cleans Cas’ back, washing away the last remaining feathers and brushing over the bite mark more than once—making Cas shiver every time.

Afterwards, while they’re still damp and naked, they strip the sheets off Cas’ bed and throw them in the laundry.

“I wonder if we should go out for more lube,” Dean says as he slides under the fresh sheets they’ve just put on, his leg slipping between Cas’.

“No,” Cas mutters, kissing Dean and allowing himself to get lost in him for a while, his scent and body and looks. “May have some contacts that are willing to deliver a new tube at the front door.”

“Make that three,” Dean whispers hotly as he slips his hand between Cas’ thighs, evoking Cas to yelp and push Dean off before straddling him again and picking up his phone.

Cas ends up talking to Anna with two of Dean’s fingers up his ass, slick with cooking oil as well as the remnants of last night’s lubefest. He’s glaring down at Dean for taking such cheap advantage of him, even if it doesn’t feel half bad.

Finally the most awkward conversation in the history of phone calls is over and Cas growls as he tries to pull Dean’s hand from his ass—at which point Dean reminds him that Cas already got to fuck him, and Cas has always believed in equality so he refrains.

Dean’s knot isn’t nearly as painful as he thought it’d be, he observes later, with his back pressed against Dean’s and Dean’s hand still on his cock.

{end}


End file.
